halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth
Untitled I suggest toning down the stuff about evolution, as it seems as though the Forerunners may have had something to do with it. --Dragonclaws 09:06, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Continents There arn't 7 continents! *NA *SA (lol it sounds like essay) *Africa *Oceania *Antarctica *Eurasia see. theres 6! Vixen-girl theres: North America South America Euorpe Asia Africa Astralia Antartica see 7 Voy101 Historically, Antarctica has been described as a continent, but modern scientists know that without its thick ice covering, it would just be a bunch of islands. Oceania isn't a continent, no matter how you slice it. So there's 6, or 7, depending on if you count Antarctica. @Vixen, I'm pretty sure Asia and Europe still get counted as separate continents, since they're separated by the Ural mountains. Europe and Asia are counted as separate continents. And since Antarctica is also counted, there are 7 continents on Earth The Dovakin 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) This argument is meaningless as the continent models are taught differently in different countries. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Continent#Number_of_continents Planets "Earth is one of 4 planets..." Uhhh, I thought there was 8 planets. It was probably ment as one of 4 planets we can live on in the inner solar system, thats what terrestrial means. Such as Mercury, Venus, Earth and then the Moon. P.S please sign your posts Contrarytoreason 07:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Moon is not a planet, it's an Earth natural sattellite? Big difference. What's the forth planet? The fourth is Mars.Sniperteam82308 I Know What the Ladies Like 21:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Countrys can we add the rest of the countrys and the rest of the U.S. states,it seams better to me to have the rest of Earths countrys on it's page Voy101 Greece Does anyone know what happens to Greece in Halo? I'm Greek and I play Halo so I'm just curious. Mr.X :As far as I know, it's still there. The Covenant didn't really hit Europe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC) They might have actually hit every continent pretty hard. Bungie, unfortunately, isn't releasing any real information about the status of Earth beyond Kenya. -LiquidNazgul :Well, the only thing that confirms the existence of Greece is the Athens station. Don't worry, I'm also a Greek fan of Halo and I'm still curious. steven1098s 9:53 am, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Population isn't it strange for Earth in the 26th century has only 200 million while Earth now in real life has over 7 BILLION,shouldn't Earth have at least 1 billion on it,even with the colonistion to get some of the humans off of the over populated earth Voy101 :You're forgetting the effects of the Covenant invasion. They destroyed Australia, and we know they were invading the Americas and elsewhere. Not to mention the glassing of Africa to prevent the spread of the Flood. There was also a draft, so most everyone was sent out against the Covenant. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:14, 24 December 2007 (UTC) No, the population must be well over 10 billion. 200 million is ridiculous. Even Japan today has 130 million people (https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/ja.html#People), and it's just a tiny fraction of the world's surface area. Even if we take out Africa and Australia, the Earth would still have a population in the billions. And even the most radical draft possible would not take out 99% of the population... There wouldn't be enough people to support the army/navy. --CaptainZoidberg 21:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) But in the Section in the Bestiarum about humans it says that humanity was reduced to around 200 million from the war and bombardment of earth. JesseZinVT 23:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... If it really says that (which I find highly difficult to understand. The Covenant would've had to have literally bombarded Earth like anything, or the UNSC would've had to have launched mass evacuations), then I guess you're right. But if 200 million is indeed true, then the Covenant must have completely wiped Earth cleaned, which isn't exactly the picture I got from the games. This is pure conjecture, but maybe the Covenant used bio-weapons or radiation weapons? The only problem is, I haven't seen the Bestiarum myself, it was something I saw online a while back. Unfortunately, Bungie hasn't yet seen fit to tell us what the exact story is. Maybe the exact population after the war should just be kept ambiguous until more information is given (in the form of the Halo: Uprising comics or future books). JesseZinVT 05:54, 8 March 2008 (UTC) There is a reason they say we are fighting for our very survival on Earth. Also, keep in mind that human population expanded into the stars several hundred years ago: How many people would even be left on the polluted and resource-exhausted Earth? Then we have the Covenant bombarding every single part of our Planet-at least two continents destroyed. I wouldn't be surprised if the North and South Americas were completely destroyed; both were mentioned to be under heavy attack in various canon sources. Every single soldier left in the war is fighting in this fight; I wouldn't be surprised if the few we fought with in Halo 3 might be the only ones left. InnerRayg 07:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I personally am not fully convinced by the 200 million claim. This should be left ambiguous as previously suggested.Fire Eater 15:27, 3 June 2009(UTC) umm..if the earth was VERY overpopulated...wouldnt there still be a population in the billions? even with continents destroyed/glassed, and maaanny ppl drafed and killed, im pretty sure there'd be more then 200million america(north) alone has over 200 million,..DarthFart 00:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :You're forgetting that a lot of people left Earth for the colonies. Terrans (People of Earth) aren't exactly considered "model citizens" in the UN, most peoples of other colonies regarding them as arrogant people who put pesticides into everything they eat (it's there). Also, you're forgetting that the majority of the Earth's population in the 26th century would have left to defend the colonies from the Covenant. With a smaller population, along with further casualties in space; nearly all Home Fleet ships destroyed; a slipspace disaster in New Mombasa and its subsequent (apparent) gassing; attempts to clear out the Caribbean; the incident in Cleveland and a bunch of failed resistance attempts may explain why only 200 Million are left. Also, I am pretty sure the population figure is of the homeworld, as the concept of the ENTIRE Unggoy population being 320,000,000 just doesn't look right.-- Forerun ' 23:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This would make much more sense, if this was not the population of every human, but only every military human. Over 200 Million military would sound about right, if earth's population was about 50-60 Billion. This would also make sense to the other species Unggoy military population would be 320 million. This could explain why with the help with the Elites the numbers was about even on both sides, and thats how we won the war. If the population increases by 1.17% per year for 526 years, there would be over 200 billion humans... but I would say about 150 billion people would have colonized the other planets. This is why the secret to earths location must be kept secret in halo 1. This means that the planet must till hold a great deal of life to humans. Today alone, Africa holds over 1 Billion people, this means that by 2550's the population of africa would be around 10 Billion people. If my theory is correct that is. :No, the birth rate of all industrialized nations droped in the last half century, africa will be more wealthy in future and the population will not rise over 5-7 billion, the entire earth population could be around 20 - 30 billion in 2500. Indias population is growing fast today but this will slow down in the next 50 years. Chinas population is now around 1.3 billion but trough the one child policy the population is growing slow. But even with "only" 30 billion people, the world is overpopulated. PS: The info on the "human" page is wrong, google and you will find some new infos about the process of population growth. dudewithtoomuchtime :It may very well be incorrect by data inference (considering population growth rates today, and projections). However, established canon says 200 million. That is where it stays. SmokeSound off! 18:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) New wiki video tool I thought it would be nice to use this feature to make a collaborative video about Earth. I started a video and placed it on the page, looking for people who will conitrbute and edit it. ChrisF 08:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Pictures I know that there are some pretty good pictures of Earth, but a lot of the ones here are of places or events. I'm going to remove some of the lesser ones, to clean it up a bit. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) too much gravity!?!? how can it be 1.01 gravity? it's earth dang it! we measure gravity by its gravity it has to be 1.00! that's for sure Well to be percise the overall Gravity is 0.99732 G and for cacluation purposes in velocity it is 9.8ms-1 19:57, 9 Feburary 2009 "Well to be percise the overall Gravity is 0.99732 G and for cacluation purposes in velocity it is 9.8ms-1" Don't be ridiculous, force exerted by Earth's own gravity varies by elevation AND lattitude. 9.81m/s^2 is an approximation for gravity at sea level, you really can't be more accurate than that without geographic information. Plus you got the units wrong, you have to square your seconds for acceleration i.e. change in meters per second PER SECOND. What I mean is that I agree with first poster. :The first poster is right. As it's defined Earth should be at 1g. Hence the concept of a "g." Also why is the atmosphere 0.9? It should be 1 atm since by definition that's the pressure from the atmosphere at Earth sea-level, at 20 degrees Celsius, etc. - Lord Hyren 22:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Earth Famine? "Now with a massive military with no enemy to fight, overpopulation, famine, and a collapsing economy, the unified Earth faced trouble." Earth, on a whole, cannot suffer from a *universal* famine. That's impossible, especially giving modern agricultural methods. I don't think we are meant to assume that the destruction of the Rainforest Wars expanded to every last piece of arable land on every last hemisphere of the globe. "Global food crisis" on account of increased shortages when one of the hemisphere's farmers gets pwned on the other hand, sounds a whole lot better. Changing the word "famine" to "food crisis". ~TheHolyDarkness Out~ (relaxed yet appreciative sigh) Ah ,earth. Sometimes I imagine whole galaxies full of nothing but earths and suns or whole galaxies full of reach plants and the UNSC has some kind of intergalactic warp drive. I like to give good guys massive unfair advantages in my fantasies of various sci-fi game or tv series..es. Global Warming In the Halo 3 level, Sierra 117, you can see pipelines in the jungle. According to the Halo 3 story, the pipes were used to collect melting ice water from Mt. Kilimanjaro as a result of global warming. How come Earth appears to have no flooded land or risen sea levels, if there was global warming?Yuhi33 23:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Based on the seawalls of Zanzibar and Outskirts, it would seem that the water level rose and then dropped. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Are you even sure Global Warming is the reason thats because they're there? Happyhobo-117 I have a picture: 82,7% CO2?--DerPete Talk 22:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Other locations what about the the other locations on Earth? the list is missing some places from Halo 3 Voy101 Population after invasion Truth jumped with at least 100 ships when he arrives, the careful attack of 13 ships took out 2 stations and numerous ships. Truth would have known better and he had the Dreadnought. The fleet may have been decimated to the 30 or so we saw over the Portal but they would have had more then enough time to glass vast regions of the planet as seen in Cleavland. It is likely that only 200 million humans survived. The bestiary has complete world populations for every species including the prophets before, activation, after civil war, and at the end of the game. The idea that the population for earth is just its military population is absurd and idiotic. So STOP changing it to 12 billion that number is far to high. Truth hated humanity, he probably would have destroyed the entire population just because he knew it was the cradle world even if he knew he was going to die. Its not like he didn't have time to watch earth burn while they smashed the defenses and started digging. And Ghosts shows us that the covenant had missions all over the planet. Cruisers on at least 3 continents while the orbital battle still raged. ProphetofTruth 05:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree, I've undone it a few times now. It's established that there are only 200 million humans left, end of story. Anyone who changes it to 12 billion again will face my wrath (not really, but I will be annoyed). The 888th Avatar (Talk) 06:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I concur. Reverting it is getting tiresome, and the figure is just plain wrong. I don't know where they got it, but they might just find themselves standing inside a ban=shaped shadow soon. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::...And it was changed again. SERIOUSLY. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 09:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Now that's better. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 09:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) no it is not it's unknown it's unlikly casultys are in the billions it's was probily in the millions the population is probily know somewhere around 11.8 to 11.920 billion but it's really unknown besides he only jumped with around 30 ships not 100 like you said and how long does take elemnate a population effectivly from orbital bombartment at least 24 hours he ddid not have them on 3 continets those attacks were repulse by the unsc before they could begin the bombartment it where attack silly or attempted to. it's likely the number of total troops the unsc has sense it said two goverment types emergency millitry command as the type of goverment lived on only applies to the UNSC the demicratic goverment still has some power. they leave the census of the population to the civilian goverment. so im going to leave status quo at unknown.and also it's likely amount troops avalible to the unsc. sense emergenct millity commans rember thy also haqve civilian goverment :If you change any of my figures again without any conclusive sources, you are gone. SmokeSound off! 02:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) First of all, try to work on your coherency. I can hardly tell what you're talking about, jumping from one point to another, and with spelling a six-year-old would cringe at. Second of all, the population figure is CANON. Why the hell does nobody want to accept the Bestiarum figure as canon? Its all there, black and white, clear as crystal. Humanity is nearly extinct, why is it so hard to understand?! As for your idea on the battle of Earth, the Covenant arrived with a much larger fleet. The First Battle of Earth left the Navy in a damaged state, but they still managed to bring down a good portion of Truth's advance fleet before being annihilated. Don't forget the three hundred Orbital Defence Platforms, which were still online after Regret jumped away from Earth. Afterwards, the Covenant invaded a number of areas - Australia, North America, Antarctica - looking for relics, but pulled out of everywhere except Cleveland when they found the Portal. Afterwards, the bombarded the planet from orbit where neccessary before settling in Africa. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ...do you even know how to spell? I don't even know how to respond The Dovakin 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I respectfully disagree. Regarding the population, if there truly was only one continent left (explaining the 200 million statistic), then can you further explain the exchange between Rtas Vadum and Lord Hood? I believe it went along the lines of Rtas promising 'I would have glassed your entire planet', when discussing the Flood attack on Africa. It seems ridiculous that the population would be so low, given the continued survival of the Inner Colonies, improvements in modern medicine (and, by extension of this, improved life expectancies and birth rates). This year alone, the population is set to grow by another 143 million. Now, if we count in the likely flood of Outer Colony refugees (as depicted in Halo Wars), you're looking at a speedy population recovery. Let's try and keep that in perspective. - Katsuhiro You're assuming that there are still refugees out there waiting to be relocated. Sigma Octanus had a population of 13 million, and that was regarded as an "Inner" Colony - how many other planets like that are left? And let us not forget that the Covenant bombarded much of the planet from orbit when Truth's fleet arrived. I'm also not entirely sure what your point is about medicine, life expectancy and birth rate - those factors don't affect the current population of 200 million, only its increase in the future. Likewise, I don't recall anyone mentioning that only one continent was left - as far as I'm aware, Europe, Asia, North and South America, Australasia, Africa, and Antarctica are all still there, though certainly the worse for wear. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sigma Ocatnus loss 300,000 out of it's 17 million. It is still heavly populated as it was not bombarded. Not to mention FoR says the Covenant blew past many colonies on there way to Reach, which means those colonies remain since they got Earth next. I do agree though we must keep it at 200 mil. for now since that is the only mention of it. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, when R'tas and The Arbiter are speaking at the end of Halo 3, did it not show a hologram of Earth, whole, not glowing, and unglassed?Toasterstrudel64 23:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Glassing and bombardment are not the same thing. Glassing reduced vast areas into molten rock and stone. The Covenant merely blasted many cities and population centres, as well as invading with infantry, armour and aircraft, slaughtering many in combat. The only part of Earth which we know to be "glassed" in the traditional sense was part of East Africa, but that doesn't mean the rest of the planet got off scot free. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) In some part of one of the games or something, Keyes says the Prophet of Truth dedicated all his forces in East Africa, with the exception of Cleveland, the Yucatan, Havana, and Ross Island. I f a city did not have a suspected Forerunner object, such as Cleveland, it was ignored. Also, what makes everyone so sure the Covenant ignored the other Inner Colonies? We have no idea how many other covenant fleets there may be.Toasterstrudel64 16:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The Earth looks nice and clean at the end of Halo 3 (& the Beastarium) Well, I really don't buy the 200 million figure. Say, how about this to think about-- at the ending of Halo 3, when Rtas and Thel have a conversation at the bridge of Shadow of Intent, there is a holographic projection of Earth. Now, if Truth indeed bombarded Earth to the level where Earth's human population falls to 200 million, I'd expect to see some visible damage--only there isn't. The image of Earth in the Beastarium did not show any visible signs of damage either. And even if one concludes that a holographic projection should not be used as evidence to advance any sort of conjecture, we DO KNOW that Earth in its significant portion was not glassed(based on Truth's declaration "your world WILL burn until its surface is but glass). Also, I am JUST NOT convinced that Truth's forces just smart-bombed population centers and wiped out the VAST majority of the Earth's population. Even with a very, very conservative estimate of pre-invasion population of 6 billion, that's 97% of the population wiped out clean without any visible sign of destruction from the orbit.* *Not to mention the unlikelihood of the assumption--"Covenant" and "selective destruction?" Might I remind you that these are the same kind of crowd that used an energy projector from a warship to try and take out the MC in Delta Halo? Why would they suddenly get into the surgical strike business? It's not b/c of the portal, btw. Remember? Their method of excavating the thing was to GLASS the ground above it, and while they were at it, they glassed the entire city even though larger portions of the city were further away from the portal dig site.(replay the last level of ODST for reference) One might say that the Earth's population at the time of Truth's invasion would have been lower than 21C Earth. However, take a look at the city of Cleveland, 26C. You see how friggin' huge that place is? Not to mention New Mombasa? Unless there is some sort of confirmation that Earth's population somehow decided to all move into giant cities and not live in the countryside, there is just no way that cities can be bigger than 21C Earth but total population is somehow smaller. So, this argument in more concise form: 1) Even with conservative estimate of 6 billion pre-invasion population, 200 million left means 97% of the population dead. *It is not reasonable to assume that with bigger population centers such as New Mombasa and Cleveland, that pre-invasion Earth's population would be smaller than that of 21C Earth. *It is also not reasonable to assume that Earth's population is concentrated to the level where selective destruction of population centers could wipe out the vast majority of the population. *It is also improbable that the Covenant, not known for subtlety in destruction, would somehow decide that they should start surgical strikes TO KILL THE VAST MAJORITY OF THE POPULATION. 2) Thus, a systemic, sustained effort to eliminate Earth's human population would be necessary to reduce human population all the way down to 200 million. Judging by the Covenant's doctrine and track record, such effort would have left a visible impact on the Earth's surface and climate. 3) However, the Earth looks intact, without visible damages or dramatic changes to its surface and its climate right after the war. 4) Thus, it is unlikely that any systematic, sustained effort to decimate Earth's population, one that could indeed reduce human population down to 200 million took place after Truth's forces eliminated Earth's orbital defenses. 5) Therefore, Beastarium's stated 200 million post-war Human population on Earth should be questioned for its accuracy. I am NOT suggesting we should change the entry. However unreasonable the figure might seem, it is still on the cannon material, and unless specifically contradicted by other cannon sources, it should not be swapped with any other figure. I am also not privy to the group of people who conjecture that 200 million figure actually means Human military strength, for simple consistence reasons. What I am arguing however, is that this figure seems unreasonable, and should remain as unresolved issue so a definitive answer and explanation from official sources can come around. I blew the chance to resolve this issue when I spoke to Joe and Frankie at the ODST launch party in Seattle (FAIL I forgot to ask /FAIL and have been slamming my head against the wall since), but if enough people can remember this issue as unresolved, maybe some other person can ask that question in some other occasion. *BTW, my two cents on what might have happened: 1) Truth shows up and blasts whats left of the Home Fleet. 2) He figures he shouldn't concentrate his forces to the dig site without neutralizing Earth's surface defenses. 3) But he just doesn't want to bother with long genocide sessions, since he wants to concentrate on lighting up all the Halo rings. (Why bother? He was about to "become a god") 4) So he decides to focus orbital bombardments on paralyzing UNSC forces on the ground, preventing effective coordination and response from UNSC ground forces. UNSC ground forces around the globe is be severely damaged, many unaccounted for, and lack the organizational and logistical capability to effectively respond to Truth's ground forces. While this bombardment achieves paralysis of UNSC ground forces, and causes "extreme" casualties, it DOES NOT wipe out the majority of Earth's population. *Remember, the window between Truth's arrival on the Solar system and concentration of Truth's forces on Portal dig site is only 9 days.(http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/2552#November) 5) Rest is history as we know it. Humanity likely retains substantially more population than the 200 million figure. SoulTown 17:17, October 03, 2009 (UTC) Asia Could anybody add more of the asian history? :No. Asian history is not relevant unless it specifically relates to Halo.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 20:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) earth has more poulation than 200 million it has more beacuse syndy austuraila was still standing abelt heaveily damage and alot citys were not attack or glassed. it provided in halo glasslands and also frank o'connor himself said that millions had died not billions check halopedian human to see it. a. unsc did have enough ships to do it b.covenant did have enough ships to glass earth they 30 and had 298 defensive platforms. and also that source is a picture book useing prevously canon information that were in the pictures Earth after Halo 4 '''SPOILERS' At the end of Halo 4, the Didact fired the composer on Earth. The Composer is supposed to digitize living beings, incinerating their bodies. It appears, at the end of the game, that Master chief and some marines landed on earth and found piles of dust everywhere - seemingly implying that the population of Earth may have been wiped out. Thoughts? Do you think anyone is still alive on Earth at the end of Halo 4? How many other colonies do you think are still intact? BrentNewland (talk) 00:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's more likely that only the human population within a certain radius of the impact point of the Composer was eliminated. I would really hate for all that work we did in Halos 2 and 3 to have been for nothing. Reference for Sangheili terrorist 6 months after News Phoenix incident? I was wondering... Where is the reference for the last sentence of Post-War, wher it talks about the Sangheili terrorist in Rio de Janeiro who tried to detonate a Havok nuke 6 months after the New Phoenix incident? I want to read more on this myself! thanks, Xili Gar (talk) 16:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rawr. :It's mentioned in the very first cutscene of Spartan Ops.